M00001
The Man In The Mirror It is a casual Saturday in Oklahoma. Getting up, going about my day. Around 5:00 pm I decided to walk my dog, Scamp. We walked about half a mile then he started to freak out and bark. Thinking nothing of it I just called him and continued our walk. There was rustling in the leaves I just thought it was a deer or a fox. Scamp, still acting weird. I called for him but he refused to come. When I approached him. He tucked his tail and whimpered as if I were to attack him. The thought of that made me furious and I dont even know why. I controlled myself and hooked up his collar and walked home. We arrived at the house and he proudly walked inside. To him, it was his territory anyway. I just locked up the house and got ready for bed. It was the middle of the night and I heard, Scamp barkin. It wasnt him trying to scare something.. or someone away. It was something scaring him. He was outside.. I swore i locked the door. How could he get out. He has opened the door before on his own but it wasnt locked.. How could this have happened? I grabbed my gun and rushed outside. He was barking terrified in the night. I called his name. My first mistake.. He turned and, god his face. His eyes. Terrible, he was utterly terrified. I brought him inside and locled the door. This time I double checked it. I was curious about what could have made him freak out..? The next night I locked all the doors. Every room, every closet, every bathroom. I secured myself in my room with my dog in there with me. This night I had a dream. There was a man in a hospital bed. A doctor walked in. he talked to the man on the bed. The men talked for a while. I couldn't hear the words. A nurse walked in and suprised the doctor. The doctor turned around and talked to the nurse looking up an down at his clipboard he had in his hand. The man on the bed movedd. He grabbed a scalpel from the table beside him. I still couldnt make out his face. He quickly arose and stabbed the doctor in the eye and pulled it out. It was horrific. The doctor hit the floor and the man was on the nurse in seconds. I started to yell but nothing was coming out. The man was gutting the nurse while the doctor was in pain on the floor screaming. The man stood up and finished the doctor with a quick snap to the neck. Then the man looked up and faced me. He was crying. I almost felt sorry as he raised the scalpel. he stabbed himself slowly. Blood gushing out of his eyes and chest. A loud screech sound happend then he dropped to the floor. I was awoken by the sound of barking it was outside again. The door was busted open, the lock was busted as well. I knew exacly what it was.. I ran outside. Every door in the house was busted. The barking turned into a slight whimper.. My heart stopped. Outside my dog lay on the ground, his face was.. ripped open and was half alive. It looked as if his eyes were gouged out by a knife.. Tears were running down my face.. I knew what I had to do.. I raised my gun up to, Scamps head. I cried and petted him and conforted him. He was my dog ever since I was a kid. He relized I had to.. He knew he was dying. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.. it all ended with a slight yelp.. "Come on!!! I'll fucking kill you!!!" i yelled into the darkness of night. There was nothing but silence and the echo of gunshot.. That is until moments later I heard sprinting as if someone was full on charging at me. I stood up and I saw it. It saw me.. It hit me full force. I through it off immediatly. He was very boney as if he were dead. Obviously he wasn't. I grabbed my gun from the ground and looked up and aimed and... he was just.. gone I haven't slept weeks since that night. I've felt depressed and paranoid and hurt. I've been nauseous. I slept last night, I had a dream. The man was granted by beautiful women. Two to be exact. They showed him the doors of heaven. The one took a knife and stabbed the man. The man didnt die. He just fell, and fell, and fell. He hit the ground hard and looked at me with the same pitiful eyes like in the dream before. I felt pitty for him again.. I shook my head. "Fuck You!!!' I yelled at him. His eyes turned black, blood dripped from his eye sockets. He went up in flames and I awoke.. to the sound of barking... I didn't move a muscle I didn't even open my eyes. I just wished to go back to sleep. I woke up the next morning and struggled though my day. Then night came. I heard the door open slowly. He was in my house. Before i could scream he grabbed me. His eyes were pshychotic. I couldnt move, I was paralized in fear. I saw my dog half dead in my head, I saw me burring my old companion. I remembered the dreams. I got back in to reality as he pulled a knife out of his back pocket. He laughed and released me. He ran psychotically out the wundow. He disappeared into the night. I got my car keys and drove to my parents house and saw a horrific site.. My parents were on the bed sitting up. Scared, But alive. I was relieved. The didnt respond. I stepped into the room and they looked up eyes in fear. I noticed before it was too late. There were ropes aroud there necks. They lifted up fast and there necks snapped from the pressure of the ropes pulling on them. All feeling in my body broke. I felt numb as my lifless parents hung there. All sainity snapped in me. I heard voices, chanting laughing, taunting in my head. I heard a faint laughter behind me. I turned and saw the man in my dreams. He handed me a knife. I took it and swung at him. He dissapeared. I looked into the mirror beside me.. I was smiling. I wasnt me. I heared sirens. Someone must have heard the screams of my parents before there life ended. I saw the red and blue flashing lights and walked outside. I smiled at the though of all the blood that will be spilt... Category:New Additions Category:M